Norah Satie
Norah Satie was a human female who was a member of the Federation Starfleet in the 24th century. Satie was the daughter of noted Federation judge Aaron Satie. ( ) As a child, the elder Satie asked Norah Satie and her brothers a question at dinner every evening, and the children would debate the question until the elder Satie was satisfied that the question had been thoroughly explored. Satie's father was always pleased when Satie outsmarted her siblings with a subtle point of logic, which she had done a number of times. ( ) When Satie grew up, she joined Starfleet, and eventually rose to the rank of rear admiral. In 2363 Satie signed the orders for Captain Jean-Luc Picard to take command of the . ( ) One year later, she was one of a number of officers who discovered the conspiracy by the neural parasites to invade and conquer the Federation. ( ) At some point, Admiral Satie retired from active duty. In 2367 she was recalled to active service when the warp core of the Enterprise was damaged in an explosion, and assigned to investigate the case—which was believed to be sabotage. Two members of her personal staff, Sabin Genestra and Nellen Tore, joined Admiral Satie and were successful in unmasking the Klingon J'Dan, who had been on board the Enterprise under the officer exchange program, as a spy working for the Romulans. Shortly after J'Dan was unmasked, Commanders Data and Geordi La Forge were finally able to gain access to the warp core. They discovered that the explosion was not sabotage—the warp core hatch had a defect, and after several months of use the hatch failed. Satie however was still determined to press ahead with the investigations, and discovered that Simon Tarses was not a human-Vulcan hybrid as he claimed, but was instead was a human-Romulan hybrid. Convinced that there was a larger conspiracy, Satie informed Captain Picard that the investigations would be expanded and that Vice admiral Thomas Henry of Starfleet Security would witness all future hearings. When Admiral Henry arrived, Satie had Picard called to testify. At the hearing the next day, Satie began to severely criticize the actions that Picard had taken as captain of the Enterprise, and even his loyalty to the Federation. Satie implied that Picard was a Romulan agent. She then implied that Picard willingly betrayed the Federation when captured by the Borg and took the opportunity to remind the court that nearly 11,000 people died and 39 ships were destroyed at Wolf 359. In response, Picard decided to quote Judge Aaron Satie. Satie then launched into a personal attack against Picard, promising to destroy him and saying that she brought down bigger men than him. At this point, Admiral Henry was totally disgusted, stood up, and walked out of the hearing room. Satie then announced that she had nothing further to say. Shortly afterwards, Admiral Henry called an end to any further investigations on recent events and Admiral Satie left the Enterprise with her credibility ruined. ( ) External links * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet admirals